


Beautiful

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Short & sweet tumblr-weed [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Based on a Tumblr Post, Complete, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Scott a few minutes to realise what's wrong. He hasn't seen Stiles in a few days, but that's not worrying. What is worrying is that Stiles' eyes are now blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the picture [here](http://nivalvixen.tumblr.com/post/98885509707/it-takes-scott-a-few-moments-to-figure-out-whats) on Tumblr

It takes Scott a few moments to figure out what's wrong with Stiles. He'd been gone for a few days, but no one had worried; Stiles just seemed to do that now, and as he always came back without an explanation, they no longer asked for one. He'd interrupted Scott's date with Kira, his heart racing, completely freaking out, and Scott had to subdue him with an Alpha roar before Stiles would stop shaking. He hadn't seen him like that since the nogitsune, since Kate came back and tried to kill Derek yet again (only, she'd missed, and Stiles had been the one bleeding out on the floor instead; Scott had turned him before his heart stopped beating, he'd made a promise), since he'd gone through his first full moon and almost tore his own father apart, his first anchor not enough. All in all, it's been years since Stiles has lost control in this way, and Scott is worried that he'll have to chain him up for tomorrow's full moon again.

"Dude, just breathe, and tell me what's wrong," Scott says, trying to sound comforting and reassuring without sounding worried.

Stiles breathes in deeply, winces slightly like he can scent the worry coming from Scott anyway (he really shouldn't be surprised; after that first full moon, Stiles' control has been even better than Derek's or his own), and then he shifts. Scott raises an eyebrow slightly, not seeing what has Stiles so worked up, and as he keeps staring, Scott finally realises. Stiles' eyes are  _blue_.

"What did you do?" he asks, jaw dropping in horror. Stiles had always been the more vicious of the two of them, even without the nogitsune, but Scott had never thought he'd  _actually_   ** _kill_**  someone.

Stiles looks like he's about to start crying, but then his jaw sets, he squares his shoulders, and stares Scott right in the eye. "I found Kate, and I killed her."

Scott... doesn't know what to say to that. He knew that Stiles had wanted to find Kate, objectively he knew this; Scott hadn't realised that he'd wanted to kill her though, that was something he'd never expressed before. Although, in hindsight, Scott realises that Stiles has never actually expressed what he'd do with Kate once he found her.

"I didn't do it for me, for revenge. It was for Derek," Stiles says, and his voice is firm, even though he's justifying himself, and all Scott can do is nod in response.

Then Stiles gives a hollow laugh, burying his head in his hands. "How am I going to look at him? He's going to hate me, isn't he? I just... I knew how much her being alive affected him, and I hate that Derek keeps fucking flinching at every blonde on the street, thinking it's her come back to kill him, or me, whatever. I just... I want him to be happy, without her looming over him, y'know? Even if it means he hates me, I just... I needed that for him," Stiles says, and he ends on a broken sob that's so distraught that both Kira and Scott move to hug him.

"He... might not hate you, Stiles. Have you ever told him this?" Scott asks, hesitant and careful with his words. He can see that Stiles is in fear of shattering, and he doesn't know what will break him into a million pieces.

"No, he hasn't."

Stiles' head shoots up so fast that Scott winces when he hears the crack accompanying the action. Stiles just stares at Derek, where he's standing in the doorway, and neither of them say a word.

Kira gives a small cough, not enough to interrupt whatever silent dialogue Stiles and Derek have got going on, but Scott realises that she's indicating that they should give the two some time alone. He nods quickly, grateful that they'll hopefully be able to sort this out on their own. He grabs his shirt from the bed as Kira slips out of the bed to find her skirt and shirt, and when they're both dressed again, Scott puts a hand on Derek's shoulder carefully, breaking the silent connection between them.

"Don't you dare hurt him," he says, and even though it's without the command of an Alpha, Scott means it just as emphatically.

Derek seems surprised at Scott, as if the mere concept of hurting Stiles is completely foreign to him (it's been a foreign concept for almost two years now), but he reluctantly nods, then moves out of the doorway and towards Stiles. Scott can hear Stiles' heartbeat going a mile a minute, and he's still silent in shock, but then Kira pulls him away.

"Derek... I did something. Something I don't know if you'll ever forgive me for," Stiles whimpers, his eyes closed tight. "My eyes... they're different."

In the hallway, Scott stops Kira and listens. He doesn't care that he's listening in on this private conversation - Stiles is his priority first and foremost. Derek's heartbeat has an uptick at Stiles' words, but then it's steady again, calm against Stiles' rabbiting pulse, and Scott could swear he could hear Derek's smile.

"Different, but beautiful. Just like the rest of you," Derek promises, tilting Stiles' head so he can look at him, Stiles' teeth bared and eyes blue.

Derek smiles softly, drops to his knees in front of Stiles, his own eyes glowing blue in return. He breathes out a little softly, and when Scott hears Stiles' heartbeat slow to it's now-normal pace, he lets Kira pull him outside.

" _Thank you_ ," is the last thing he hears before the building door closes behind him, but it's a whisper so soft that Scott can't even tell who's the one speaking.

It doesn't matter though, Stiles and Derek will talk and work through this, just like they do with everything else that comes their way.

...

The end.


End file.
